User blog:KrystalLBX/Your top 3 favorite episodes of season 1
Number 3: Episode 10 The Card of Heroes For those that dont remember this was one of Noboru's first character development episodes. In the episode Noboru almost gave up buddyfighting while finding out what he wanted to do with his life. He realizes that while he knows he can never be an actual hero, he still can feel like one through buddyfight. It is truely a classic episode and obviously I like it because well you know. Number 2: Episode 14 Noble Heart! Together with the Dragon Knight! In this episode we find out a bit more about Shido's past involving Noboru and how they made an offer in the past. Noboru faces a difficult discision, he either breaks a promise or give in to manipulation. While he did technically break a promise, he did it for the right reason. Shido tried breaking his will to win by saying "If you win you are going back on our deal" to which El Quixote responded with a speech about how even though Noboru has made mistakes in his past it is ok. No Knight hasn't made a mistake in their life and at least he isn't using others for his own personal gain. Truely one of the better quotes of Season 1. Number 1: Episode 15 Dragons Duel! The episode does show a lot of Noboru's character while at the same time he tries to end his friendships so he doesn't hurt people with his sudden move to America. Noboru mentions how hard it is to see newer players become better then you even when you played longer. I am sure we have all had that one person in our life that suddenly picks up a game that we have played competitively for a long time then they suddenly get better at a fast rate. To the point that they seem stronger at what originally you were amazing at, almost to the point that your losses feel like your getting weaker while they only get stronger. Quote "You will understand what it feels like to standby as the winner gets the applause, then maybe you will understand what it feels like to be me". Noboru also through the help of some friends also remembered that knights never give up, and that even if things feel rough you should give it your all to the very last second of a fight. He also realizes that he can become anything he wants to, and with an emotional goodbye we say farewell to the Tigershirt fighter for a good amount of episodes. Of Noboru's dedicated episodes this one really is a solid one and while his return later on was great, he still showed a lot of emotion in this episode. While he did seem like a jerk during a part of the episode, he did it only to try and cushion the sudden move for his friends. Even Gao knew Noboru deeply cares for his friends, even if he doesn't like to show it. Overall it is truely a highlight of Season 1 and I am looking forward to him rejoining the main cast in Buddyfight 100. Category:Blog posts